


【金钱组/米耀】记一次失败的任务

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 金钱组，超级英雄AU群内点梗：超级英雄盾铁AU，美国翘臀，外星春药⭐请谨慎避雷！！设定：双向暗恋，ABO的A/O，身份是钢铁侠和美国队长！！双向暗恋，ABO的A/O，身份是钢铁侠和美国队长！！双向暗恋，ABO的A/O，身份是钢铁侠和美国队长！！确认OK的话请往下↓
Kudos: 8





	【金钱组/米耀】记一次失败的任务

***

王耀和阿尔弗雷德互相看不顺眼，这是整个联盟都知道的事。

作为联盟的金主爸爸与联盟的核心领袖，这样两个人的矛盾对于其他超级英雄来说既是好戏也是苦恼。

至尊法师亚瑟-柯克兰先生表示，虽然看美国队长被钢铁人气得憋红了脸跳脚的样子十分有趣，但他已经受够了他们半夜在公共区的小学生吵架，这些毫无营养的互怼直接影响了他的手作小蛋糕的口感。

火人弗朗西斯-波诺弗瓦先生表示，虽然这两个人都是美人美人是不会做错事的，但美国队长与钢铁人的矛盾极大程度地影响到了其它人的睡眠并导致睡不着的至尊法师半夜起床做小蛋糕，从而间接导致他的生命安全受到了持续性威胁。

冰人伊万-布拉金斯基先生表示，虽然能够看钢铁人爆锤那只小翅膀美国球很有意思，但为了逃避至尊法师的小蛋糕攻击而开始到处乱喷火的火人先生非常令人头疼，以至于他希望能把整个联盟冻起来丢进地下车库做冰雕展来清静一下。

超英联盟奶妈兼ZF特工路德维希贝什米特先生则表示——

你们到底特么的有什么矛盾？

对于这个问题，联盟的各位成员同样也有话说。

“据说是第一次见面的时候，阿尔弗那个蠢货当着全体高官的面把王耀当成女孩子行了吻手礼。”至尊法师慢悠悠地喝茶：“然后王耀用掌心炮把阿尔弗轰上了米国国旗。”

“据说是某次酒会的时候，王耀喝多了认错了人，摸了一把阿尔弗的屁股。然后阿尔弗徒手掰断了钢铁人的起飞器。哦吼。”火人先生无奈地摊手：“那可是王耀最喜欢的起飞器，上面有AC/DC的亲笔签名呢。”

“据说是……他们俩吵起来需要理由吗？美/国队长本身就已经很烦人了。”冰人先生笑眯眯地歪歪头：“美/国这两个字就足够讨厌了。”

默默删除了突然黑化的冰人先生的发言，路德维希特工打开档案，调出了美/国队长阿尔弗雷德与钢铁人王耀的通话记录。

“哈？为什么讨厌那家伙？”

两扇访谈画面里，不同的两个人整齐划一地抱臂看向屏幕外，冷声道：

“我就是很讨厌他。”

该死。

这两个人是小学生吗？

写报告的路德维希探员胃很痛。

然而，接下来，他遇到了一件更加令人胃痛的事情——

外星人入侵地球了。

当然，在这个超级英雄满世界飞的年代，外星人入侵地球这件事实在是太常见了，常见到路德维希看到费里西安诺平地摔都比看到外星人入侵更加惊讶。

然而，今天是个非常非常倒霉的日子。

因为那个突入地球大气层并降落在墨西哥沙漠里的外星飞船随时都可能爆炸，而整个超英联盟内仅剩的能够出发解决这件事的人只有——

钢铁人与美国队长。

王耀与阿尔弗雷德。

该死。

路德维希摸过旁边的胃药麻木地直接吞了下去，然后生无可恋地拿起联络器播下号码。

这个世界，赶紧毁灭算了。

***

“事先声明。”

昆式飞机旁，穿着红蓝制服的美国队长站在一身西装的王耀身边叉着腰道：“我不是自愿跟你去执行任务的。”

“哦。”王耀理都懒得理他，歪着头调整他那枚钻石袖扣，敷衍道：“你以为我乐意和你一起去吗？还是墨/西/哥。”

他的眼睛从睫毛下面瞟了阿尔弗雷德一眼，嘲道：“天堂太远，美/国太近。让我们祈祷至少今天‘美/国’不会离得太近，免得咱们被PTSD的墨/西/哥人用机枪扫下来。”

“嘿！你——”

阿尔弗雷德气鼓鼓地想要反驳，但看着王耀被风卷起贴在唇边的一缕黑色碎发，他眨眨眼睛，下意识想伸手去帮他撩开。

然而还未触到，王耀就敏感地退了一步，蹙眉看着他：“你做什么？”

“看你不爽，”阿尔弗雷德收回手，哼了一声：“扯你头发。”

顿了顿，他又恶狠狠地补充：“扯秃你。”

"先操心你自己那点儿黄毛吧，小翅膀。"王耀冷笑一声，面朝着阿尔弗雷德后退几步，轻轻按动那枚钻石袖口。

液状的纳米金属从那些闪着璀璨光芒的宝石中流泻而出，慢慢覆盖上黑发男人的身体，形成精密复杂的电路零件，然后被包裹上一层金红的金属表层。这是最精妙的科学，却像是最神奇的魔法。那个红色盔甲里的男人是这个世界上最强大的科学家，同时也是这个世界上最炫目的魔法师。

即将起飞的昆式战机掀起烈风，年轻的美/国队长却没有上飞机，而是站在这片烈风中眯着眼看着纳米金属将王耀的眉眼一一吞没，直到那双琥珀色的含着嘲讽的眼睛也消失在钢铁之中，变为冰冷的闪着电子光的面甲。

“怎么？羡慕吗？”

王耀清冷的声线顺着电波传到阿尔弗雷德的耳机里，带着点含着笑的讽刺。

“不。”

阿尔弗雷德握紧手里画着星条旗的盾牌，按响通话：“只是觉得你很像一只龙虾。”

“……”

“熟的。”

电波滋滋，沉默一小会儿后，钢铁人冲天而起，在机场绕了个圈，裹着高速飞行的风从阿尔弗雷德身边掠过，笔直飞向天空。

“你自己坐飞机去吧。”

王耀冷冷地在空中向他比了个中指：“不会飞的混蛋！”

说完，他一个转身，助推器喷出浅蓝的火焰急速攀升，瞬间消失在蔚蓝的天幕之中。

阿尔弗雷德站在地上抬头看着天空上残留的飞机云，有些出神。

“队长？”

飞行员从昆式战机的入舱口探了个脑袋出来，疑惑地问。

“嗯。”

阿尔弗雷德低头捏了捏冰冷坚硬的星盾，眼中讽刺的笑意尽数褪去，变为一片沉稳冷静的蓝。他握紧星盾走向战机，每一步都踏在停机坪坚硬的土地上，仿佛短短几步便让那个爱斗嘴的美国男孩被吹散在战斗机掀起的风里，只留下内里那位绝对的联盟领袖，绝对的战斗英雄——美//国队长。

“走吧。”

他走进舱体内，命令道：

“出发。”

***

情况比他们想得还要棘手。

王耀是最先到达的。得益于他那被国会觊觎多年的钢铁盔甲，哪怕中途还去加勒比海买了袋可颂饼，他还是比搭乘昆式战机的阿尔弗雷德要早了一个小时到达。

当阿尔弗雷德从昆式战机上走下来时，王耀正坐在那艘外星飞船上吃可颂饼。

这里是墨/西/哥境内最大的沙漠奇瓦瓦，遍地灼热的黄沙延伸至地平线，与蔚蓝的天空泾渭分明。外星飞船……不，或许应该叫外星飞行器，只有一间普通民居卧室的大小，流线型设计，银白色的外壳看不出材质也没有透光的地方，像一只过于巨大的椭圆形银色鸡蛋。而一身金红铠甲的王耀坐在飞行器的顶盖上，一只腿曲起踩在飞行器上，一只腿随意地垂在半空中，搭在膝盖上的手臂挂着一只纸袋，像一个奇装异服的观光客。

阿尔弗雷德一下飞机看到的便是这样一副场景。

温柔的蓝天，刺目的黄沙，银色的流淌着日光的外星飞船，以及飞船上热烈的金与红。

对比度极高的鲜艳色彩在视网膜上碰撞，浓艳的美，仿佛电影。

飞船检测到异常能量，随时可能爆炸。

阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，示意飞行员先行撤离，随后按通通讯频道，一开口便嘲讽道：“偷懒？”

“你才偷懒。”

王耀翻了个白眼，随手把吃剩的半只可丽饼塞进嘴里，然后把纸袋朝阿尔弗雷德的方向丢了过去。

阿尔弗雷德轻松地接住那纸袋，驾轻就熟地从里面掏出一只可丽饼叼在嘴里，忍不住笑着问他：“巧克力味。你专门给我买的？”

“谁给你买，那是因为他家巧克力味最难吃。难吃的东西喂你这个味觉白痴不是正好？”

王耀拉上面甲，再次把脸藏进了铠甲之中。

他曲起手指敲了敲身下的银色巨蛋，说：“这东西我已经扫描过了，里面没有生命体……准确来说，是没有任何东西。”

“？”

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，不可置信：“什么东西都没有？”

“对。”王耀点点头，从巨蛋上跳了下来，“我不知道是不是有东西干扰了扫描，但就结果来看，这玩意儿确实是空的。根据神/盾的数据，我查了各个数值，确认这里面的确有异于常值的能量波动，而且目前无法追溯这东西的来源……”

“很奇怪。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，“看来要搞清楚这东西的情况，只有一个办法了。”

他握紧了星盾，原地跳了两下，左右晃了晃脖子，然后……

金发的美//国队长突然跃起，举起星盾狠狠砸向那银色巨蛋的表面。

轰——

在强化力量之下，星盾砸出一片火花，硬是砸开了一个手臂长的缺口。破碎的电线闪着电花炸出来，伴随着滴滴滴的警报声。

？

？？

王耀被巨响吓得愣了一下，当阿尔弗雷德准备再砸第二下时立刻拉住了他的手臂，怒道：“你干什么？你疯了？”

“没疯。”阿尔弗雷德甩开他的手，又是一击砸上去，喘着气道：“除了打开它你还有什么办法吗？”

“……你对里面一无所知，贸然打开……你，你！”

王耀气急败坏：“炸了怎么办！”

阿尔弗雷德吐出一口气，笑着吹了吹额前掉落的金色碎发，问道：“炸了你会救我吗？”

王耀抱着手臂瞪着他。

他大概在生气。

阿尔弗雷德这样猜测。

但金属面甲挡住了黑发男人的面容，冰冷扁平的机械头颅毫无表情，根本无从得知那个男人此刻是怎样的表情，怎样的眼神……

总有一天我要把他这该死的铠甲给撕了。

正直的美//国队长在心里阴暗地计划。

“我才不救你，你这个蠢货。”

王耀的声音从对讲通道里冷冰冰地传来。

下一秒，钢铁人单手把阿尔弗雷德远远推了出去，掌心电光爆闪对准被星盾砸开一个口的舱体毫不犹豫按下了激光炮。

砰——

巨响之后，一地烟尘。

阿尔弗雷德从地上爬起来，愣愣地看着眼前被爆炸掀起的沙尘，呆了半秒后突然跳了起来冲进那沙尘之中。

银色巨蛋破开一个半人高的大洞，里面一片漆黑。

然而那个金红的人影却毫无踪迹。

“钢铁人？？王耀？王耀！”

阿尔弗雷德心下一慌，按住通讯频道大喊着。

“滋滋——”

电流扰乱的声音刺激着耳膜，心跳如此明显。

下一秒。

一只覆盖着铁甲的手从漆黑的洞内伸了出来，轻轻敲击破碎的舱壁。

“别喊了，你好吵。“王耀的声音一如既往地带点儿懒散的嘲讽：“休息够了就赶紧滚进来，干活了。”

……

阿尔弗雷德愣愣地看着那只手比了个中指，然后缩回了黑暗之中，好半天也没反应过来。

因过于紧张而狂跳的心脏还没有平复，重重落在胸腔里，每一下都清晰可闻。他肌肉紧绷，指尖麻软，几乎握不住星盾。长长的呼吸之后，他一寸寸放松自己的身体，直到安抚下那跳动得闷痛的心，让它慢慢平静下去。

王耀没事。

他想。

王耀没事。

银色巨蛋内如王耀所说，一片空白。

等到阿尔弗雷德也走进来，他点亮了几个小机器人悬浮在空中作为照明， 两个人一起查看这个奇怪的外星飞船。然而这个银色巨蛋的内部和外部几乎没有区别，到处都是银白色的金属光面，看不出材质，也没有任何接合的缝隙。

王耀走到前端，按亮手臂里嵌着的扫描枪四处扫描，记录下各种各样的监测数据。而阿尔弗雷德则蹲在后舱的位置，试图从破开的洞口缝隙来查看这个飞船的电路。

奇怪的是，一切都是正常的。

没有武器，没有异常的能量源，没有暗舱。

这就是一个……

蛋。

“这太奇怪了……”阿尔弗雷德用手指触摸着银色的舱壁，喃喃道：“这东西到底是用来做什么的？”

王耀头也没抬，一边继续从他的手肘处发射出绿色的网格状检测光线，一边道：“能量波动似乎也稳定了，没有出现异常。或许我们应该把这个东西拖回总部好好研究。”

现役超级科学家托着腮思索：“这东西的设计太奇怪了，这么一个蛋，没有导航系统它是怎么到达地球的？我也没看到燃料舱，这东西又是怎么飞起来的？难道是什么神秘的外星科技？如果能搞清楚的话，我就能把C29的重量再压缩一下，速度可以……”

王耀一个人皱着眉碎碎念着，整理着思路。

然而他没有发现这个飞船内突然安静了下来，整个舱内只剩下了他一个人的声音。

哒，哒哒。

脚步声从背后接近。

王耀按掉扫描枪，有些无奈地耸耸肩，转过身问道：“小翅膀，你就没发现什么——”

砰——

一个身影猛地抱了过来，王耀猝不及防，被狠狠地用力按在了地上。

“你——”

王耀瞪着压在他身上的阿尔弗雷德，怒道：“你发什么疯！！”

阿尔弗雷德很奇怪。

他的蓝眼睛一如往昔，眼白的部分却爬上血丝，微微发红，目光涣散，像是某种压抑到崩溃边界的凶兽。他就用这双眼睛紧紧盯着王耀，明明隔着面甲，王耀却始终觉得他的目光透过了那些金属，死死抓住了他的眼睛。

“好热……我……我好热……”

阿尔弗雷德喘息着低喃。

被紧身衣包裹的健美胸肌一起一伏，贴在闪着蓝光的盔甲上，那热度仿佛要烫穿纳米金属，一直烫到王耀的身上。陷入失神的金发男人死死地按着王耀，被特殊药剂强化过的超级力量仿佛巨石，而他高超的战斗本能使他非常巧妙地用四肢锁死了王耀的身体，让王耀根本动弹不得。

王耀本能地感觉到恐惧。

他隐约察觉到阿尔弗雷德此刻正在一个非常不对劲的状态里。如果要做一个比喻，他此刻就像一个即将爆发的火山，滚烫灼热，翻滚着岩浆与硫磺蒸汽，随时都可能突然爆发，将王耀吞没。

“你到底怎么了？”

王耀努力把声音放平，不敢刺激此刻的阿尔弗雷德：”你先把我放开，好吗？我去联络路德维希，我不会乱跑的……你先冷静一下，好不好？“

阿尔弗雷德什么也没有听进去。

他好热。

就在刚刚，一阵从身体内部泛上来的灼热突然袭击了他。就仿佛身体里裹着一团火，连呼吸都烫得吓人。这可怕的热度让他大脑昏沉，他急切地想要找什么东西来为他降降温，让他能够摆脱这可怕的烧灼感。于是他抱住了王耀，把身体贴在他冰冷的铠甲上，渴望从那些他最讨厌的高科技金属中获得一丝喘息。

但是这不够。

他好热。

那热度越烧越旺，他的理智被烤得几近溃散，身体却越来越紧绷，像是有什么东西正在他的身体里游走冲撞，焦躁地寻找一个出口。

王耀在说着什么。

阿尔弗雷德听不清楚，也没有精力去分辨。他愣愣地看着那掩去了王耀面容的面甲，有些迷糊地想：

他会不会冷呢？

王耀身形偏瘦，手脚总是比别人凉一点。他的眼睛也很冷，声音也冷，好像连心都是冷的。

对。

他连心都是冷的。

不然他怎么会总是无视他，嘲讽他。

不然他怎么从来都没有发现……

阿尔弗雷德喜欢他，一直一直，偷偷地喜欢着他。

阿尔弗雷德混混沌沌地胡思乱想，手不由自主地按在了王耀的面甲旁。

他是冷的。

我好热。

我想要抱住他。

他肌肉隆起，猛地用力，那金属的面甲立刻发出令人牙酸的咯吱声。

王耀惊恐地看着眼前双目通红的男人试图徒手撕开他钢铁战甲，然而无论他怎么呼喊，这个男人都毫无反应，仿佛他已经陷入疯狂的幻境。全息屏不断跳出大片的红色警告信息，提示他战甲的损伤程度以及是否攻击。

他可以用胸甲内藏着的小型加农炮把这个突然发疯的男人给轰开。

但是……

触着手腕上的发射键，王耀犹豫了几秒，最终还是移开了。

他选择撤销战甲模式。

金红的战甲化为液态钻进各个启动装置中，浑身炙热的美//国队长就这么扑在了西装革履的钢铁人身上，脸埋进他脖颈处的黑发里。

“你到底——”

王耀想要伸手推开他，但刚一碰触到阿尔弗雷德的身体，他就被那可怕的体温烫得收回了手。阿尔弗雷德的全身都紧绷着，原本就健美结实的肌肉此刻绷得像是坚硬的石头，每一寸都热得烫手。而在他的脖颈处，男人急促而滚烫的气息不断喷在王耀敏感的颈侧，恍惚中竟然像是那些气息都有了实体，正亲吻着那片逐渐发红的肌肤。

他到底怎么了？

王耀伸手抓住男人的金发用力拉扯，企图把他的脸拉起来去检查他的口腔和眼睛。然而，那喘着气的男人却没有满足。在他身体里横冲直撞的某种欲望急于寻找一个突破口，而他依然觉得热，觉得该死地热，只有王耀是凉的，只有他的皮肤，他的气味，他的身体……

王耀是个成功的科学家，成功的商人，但他归根结底只是个普通的人，一个没有被强化过力量的普通男人。

失去了战甲的辅助，阿尔弗雷德轻易地就用腰胯与腿部力量按住了身下的王耀，一只手捏住他的两只手腕按在头顶，另一只手则贴着他的胸膛下滑，然后毫不犹豫地扯住了白色的衬衣。

哧啦——

柔软的布料被毫不留情地撕开，纽扣崩落一地，咕噜咕噜滚远。王耀猝不及防，身体下意识地挣扎，然而，赤裸的肌肤短暂地暴露在空气中之后，一只滚烫的手便贴了上来。那只手贴着带了点小肚子的柔软小腹上滑，一边用力揉捏一边抚摸，直到贴在起伏的胸膛上，揉按着那被热度刺激得微微挺立的乳尖。王耀被他揉得又疼又酸，但那疼痛中又裹着难以言喻的酥麻，教他登时软了腰瘫了下去。

与此同时，那埋在王耀颈间的嘴唇也贴了上来，含住他沁着薄汗的喉结啃咬吸吮。

这种行为，就是傻子也知道是什么。

王耀控制不住地喘息，有些混乱地抓住阿尔弗雷德的金发，却不知道到底是要推开他，还是抚摸他。

这个蠢货，怎么会突然……

他吃了春药吗？

还是……

阿尔弗雷德已经彻底失去理智了。他的脑子里所有的理智都已经绷断，此刻眼里只有身下人的气味与身体。他只想要更紧地与他贴在一起，去缓解身体里难耐的热度。而所有阻挡在他们之间的东西，他都不能容忍它们多存在一秒。

很快，王耀的衬衣被彻底扯开，袖管卡在手臂处，露出一大片被揉得通红的赤裸肌肤。昂贵的皮带早就被捏断，破烂一般扔在一边，黑色的西裤拉链大开半穿半褪地挂在髋骨上，任由另一只手贴着人鱼线探了进去，在西裤之下掏弄揉捏。

阿尔弗雷德早就脱掉了自己的制服上衣，大片的肌肉裹着汗水压下来，热得灼人。王耀被他按在身下，覆满汗水的身上满是被大力捏出来的青紫指痕，以及被发了疯的金发男人吮吻出来的血红吻痕。

王耀觉得自己也很奇怪。

不知道从什么时候起，他也热了起来。

那不是被阿尔弗雷德压住时的热，而是身体内部烧起来的火。仿佛血管里滚动的不再是鲜血，而是融化血肉的岩浆，烧得他昏沉而又焦躁，渴望什么东西来宣泄。

王耀见多识广，很快便意识到那是身体里灼热的情欲。这情欲来得毫无征兆又气势汹汹，如同吃了烈性春药，身体在剧烈的渴望中被迫高热。

春药。

王耀喘息着睁大双眼看向银白的舱顶，任由阿尔弗雷德压在他身上啃咬着他的乳尖。

是这个飞船。

一定是这个飞船里的什么东西作用在了他们的身上，让他们都失去了理智。

但那是什么呢？

似乎是找回了一点神智，阿尔弗雷德骑在王耀的胯间直起身，愣愣地看着身下的男人。他们两个人都硬了，裤子濡湿一片，顶起帐篷。但阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛还是很干净，欲望在里面盘旋不止，却又有着让人心软的忐忑。王耀觉得自己浑身上下都被这莫名的热度熏软了，此刻被阿尔弗雷德盯着，他羞耻得要命，却又不想挣扎，只是出神地看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。

春药就春药吧，不过是来一炮的事情，我也不亏。

他这样想着。

黑发的男人伸出手，慢慢勾住阿尔弗雷德的脖子往下压，把那愣怔的超级英雄再一次押在了自己的身上。

我真是卑鄙。

他主动把自己的嘴唇送了上去，吻住金发男人的唇，用舌尖勾缠着舌尖，缠绵而情色地湿吻。

我真是下贱。

他踢开自己的裤子，张开双腿勾住阿尔弗雷德被汗打湿的腰，将自己的股缝贴在那人坚硬的胯下一下一下蹭动。

我真是痴心妄想。

他吻着阿尔弗雷德，手指捏着他滚烫的手心，把他的手掌按在他湿热一片的身下。

谁让我喜欢他呢。

他贴着阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，哑声说：“上我。”

下一秒，王耀立刻就后悔了。

大腿被用力打开，嘴唇被疯狂地啃咬，舌尖被吸吮得发麻。阿尔弗雷德烧红了眼睛，像是彻底冲破桎梏的野兽一般连咬带吻，凶狠得几乎要把他生吞活剥。王耀浑身都又疼又麻，被揉捏到几乎要肿起来的臀部热辣辣的，而股缝里，男人坚硬滚烫的性器抵在那里来回蹭动，每次都轻轻顶过翕张的穴口，蹭得那处一片湿淋淋的水痕。

王耀不可自控地呻吟起来。

大约是春药的影响，他觉得身体的快感格外地强烈。被抚摸时酥麻的触电感从皮肤一路炸到大脑，每一寸皮肤在阿尔弗雷德的唇下都如同烧着火，连乳尖也有非同寻常的刺激。他不希望自己表现得像个淫乱的荡妇，但这强烈的快感让他迷乱而疯狂，只能呻吟着渴求更多的爱抚。

身体深处升起隐秘的空虚感，他渴望有什么东西能够填满他，顶坏他。

但某个角落里的理智让他觉得自己可能会完蛋。

阿尔弗雷德彻底丧失了理智，绝不会温柔。偏偏这里没有润滑，只有一个被情欲烧疯了的对男人之间的性事一无所知的该死处男。

他可能会被阿尔弗雷德活活艹死在这一天，在墨/西/哥荒芜的大沙漠里，在这个该死的外星飞船里！

然而……

在他做好血淋淋的性爱准备的时候，他敏感地察觉到有什么东西从他的体内流了出来。

湿的，黏的，无法控制的。

那些温热的液体随着阿尔弗雷德蹭动的性器而汇聚，顺着光裸的股缝流下去，湿淋淋地一片。

那是什么……

那是什么？？

王耀瞪大了眼睛，然而下一刻，再也忍耐不了的阿尔弗雷德把性器抵在他的穴口，然后一挺腰猛力插了进去。

“啊——”

王耀不可自控地叫了出来，一口咬住了阿尔弗雷德硬邦邦的肩膀。

阿尔弗雷德却没打算等他缓过来。湿热的内壁不断绞着他的性器，像是无数张柔软的小嘴在吸吮，舒服得让他头皮发麻。他按住王耀微微颤抖的膝盖，下意识地亲吻了一下他满是红痕的大腿内侧，然后毫不犹豫地开始快速地插弄。

王耀只觉得自己被一根火热的肉楔钉穿了，身体被填满，满到让他产生了一种即将被顶穿的错觉。他以为这会很疼，然而他的身体那么软，那么湿，毫无阻碍地接纳了阿尔弗雷德，甚至在进入的那一瞬间就给了他无比的快感。

阿尔弗雷德的顶弄快而激烈，每一下都狠狠地顶到最深处，又用力地抽出，拍打出淫靡而放浪的水声。王耀的穴口不断溢出淫液，滴滴答答黏着男人的耻毛，被插弄拍打成白色的泡沫，滚烫而又黏稠。他仿佛在无形中被改造成了某种怪异却淫荡的生物，灵魂与身体都是男人，身下那处蜜穴却变成了女人，因为身上男人强横的侵犯而汁水四溢。

这不对。

王耀迷糊地抱住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，嘴唇贴在他耳畔大声地呻吟。

但是……

这太舒服了。

他的身体因为剧烈的快感而痉挛发抖，连脚趾都无意识地紧紧蜷起。阿尔弗雷德只觉得自己被一片柔软湿热的果冻包裹起来，越来越紧，越来越热，让他恨不得把自己整个人都顶进去，埋进这片销魂的温柔乡里再也不出来。

王耀不知道他到底插了多久。

阿尔弗雷德被强化过力量，王耀不知道他那方面是不是也被顺带强化了一下。他只知道自己浑身无力，像是落进暴风雨里的一艘小船，在不断的起伏中挣扎漂流。他的每一处好像都被阿尔弗雷德亲吻过，指尖，膝弯，手腕，肋骨……阿尔弗雷德就像一个玩弄橡皮泥的孩子，把他翻来覆去地亲吻，翻来覆去地侵犯，唯一不变的只有他的性器抵在王耀的身体里不知疲倦地反复搅弄。

身体里的快感不断推高，他用双腿夹紧阿尔弗雷德的腰侧，手掌贴住他肌肉虬结的脊背下滑，贴上那人一紧一松不断耸动的臀部。

阿尔弗雷德的性器不断抵在王耀身体里的某一处，酸软而疼痛，却又有着隐秘的快感。

本能地，王耀突然渴望阿尔弗雷德能顶穿那里，能够进入他身体的最深处，填满他。

那是……

高潮来临那一刻，他呜咽着被快感逼出生理性的眼泪，尖叫着射了出来。

几乎是同时，阿尔弗雷德阴茎却突然变得更大了。那坚硬滚烫的东西猛地顶开了被反复抽插艹得鲜红痉挛的肠肉，不停碾磨着最深处的那处敏感的嫩肉，然后用力捅了进去。

他被顶穿了。

王耀模糊地想。

但却很舒服。

被彻底地填满，被他所喜欢的人彻底地……占有。

阿尔弗雷德深深顶在那个狭小的腔体内，俯下身咬住王耀的嘴唇，把乳白的精液尽数射进了那个不断收缩的软肉里。

王耀满足地叹息一声，手掌抚摸揉捏着手下挺翘结实的臀部，迷迷糊糊地想……

终于摸到了……

我早就想摸一摸的……

American Ass。

半软的性器从被艹得烂熟的肉穴中抽出来，发出开瓶器似的啵的一声响。王耀赤裸的胸膛上射满了他自己的精液，而他一时还合不拢的穴口一下一下痉挛着收缩，鲜红的肠肉颤抖着，吐出几股白色的精液。

他累得一根手指也抬不起来，只是迷迷糊糊地抬眼看着对面从欲望中惊醒的男孩，疲惫地勾起一个嘲讽的笑。

“打个炮而已，别想太多……”

他的眼睛越来越沉，声音也变得模糊：

“我才不……”

“什么？“

阿尔弗雷德慌乱地凑过去，追问道：“你说什么？”

“……喜欢你。”

他这么惊讶做什么？

我不喜欢他不是对他来说最好的事吗？

看着眼前突然睁大的蓝眼睛，王耀有些心酸地想。

他晕乎乎地昏睡过去，以至于错过了金发男人最后的话语——

“我也喜欢你。”

***

“所以……”

阿尔弗雷德站在阳台上给路德维希打电话，语气沉重：“那艘飞船是个能量收集器？”

“对。”路德维希在电话那头严肃地说：“它的作用是收集激烈的欲望与情绪作为能量传递回母星。我们从舱体内侧的涂层中找到了一种物质，它似乎能诱发人类的欲望使其产生极其强烈的情欲，甚至能改造人类的身体。”

“这种改造我们还没有研究清楚，但笼统地说比较类似于……某些特殊小说的设定。如果套用那个设定的话，你和王耀的状况大概就是这样，你被改造成了Alpha，而王耀则被改造成了Omega。Omega和Alpha之间会产生强烈的相互吸引，能互相诱发发情。所以你们才会……”

“所以我和王耀现在的状态是什么？”阿尔弗雷德打断他，有些忐忑地问道。

“似乎你们完成了一场标记，目前王耀被你标记为伴侣，你们之间依然会互相吸引。”路德维希咳了两声，有些尴尬地劝道：“目前还没研究出来这种改造究竟多久才恢复原，你不要太抗拒，试着和王耀和平相处吧。我知道这件事很麻烦，也知道你很讨厌他，但是——”

“不是的。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了起来，想也没想就否定道：“我没有抗拒，相反，我有点高兴。”

“嗯？那是为什么？”路德维希困惑地问。

“因为我喜欢他。”

阿尔弗雷德看了眼紧闭的卧室大门，认真地说：“其实我一直都喜欢他。”

“……”

路德维希沉默了好一会儿，才接道：“哇哦。”

阿尔弗雷德勾起嘴角，没有接话。

又过了一会儿，路德维希还是忍不住追问道：“那你们现在是什么情况，王耀……喜欢你吗？”

“你刚刚不是已经说了吗？”阿尔弗雷德笑着说：“他被我标记成伴侣了，我们是伴侣。”

“换句话说。“

金发的男人看着远处的飞机云，丢下最后一枚炸弹：“我们相爱了。”

“哦……”

路德维希被强行喂了一嘴狗粮，顿时觉得自己前几年辛辛苦苦调停小学鸡吵架的岁月都喂了狗。他揉了揉疼起来的胃部，对着电话叮嘱道：“我还是提醒你，你和王耀要是在一起拿啥的时候一定要带套啊，不然说不定会——”

“嘟嘟嘟——”

听筒里传来挂断的忙音。

“……怀孕的……”

路德维希看着已经终止的通话，良久，长长地叹了口气。

算了。

他瘫坐回办公椅中，麻木地翻开文件开始处理。

世界毁灭算了。

END


End file.
